


100 Years Quest

by BeyondAllMight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondAllMight/pseuds/BeyondAllMight
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu/Reader, gildarts/reader





	100 Years Quest

You are barely an S-class wizard

Holder Magic- You were playing with your friends when you were 5 and picked up a "pretty" stick and it quickly wrapped itself around your wrist and you can use it to defend and attack; sometimes it has a mind of its own, it refuses to let you go or attach its self to someone else.

Your magic isn't the strongest which is why you don't always get invited to tag along during quests.

Since you have a low amount of magic compared to other S-class wizards the bracelet if overused will enter your body through your wrists like roots looking for the slightest bit to use if you are in battle. It is excruciating... Duh.

You study lost magic more specifically God Slayer magic

You have what is believed to be an Edolas item and you have never tried to test out if you had Caster magic, you just relied on your wooden friend.

Aldoron: The largest of Dragon Gods who has the ability to read the minds of others with his powers. Known as the "Wood Dragon God", his size is unrivaled to the point that the largest city of Guiltina rests in the palms of his hands. His powers are connected to five orbs on the surrounding cities across his body, which he asked the human-like nutrients known as "seeds" that spawned from his body to build upon him 300 years ago.

The bracelet belonged to him or a part of him that took a liking to you.

Ignia: The son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Known as the "Fire Dragon God" for his intense fire.

Mercphobia: A large serpent-like Dragon who controls the Water Capital of Ermina and is worshipped as a protector god to its citizens. Known as the "Water Dragon God" for his voluminous water capability

Karameel is a girl he took captivity of and is now his assistant.

Selene: The lone female among the other Dragon Gods. Known as the "Moon Dragon God", her powers revolve around the power of the stars.

Viernes: Known as the "Gold Dragon God", he is a member of the Five Dragon Gods.


End file.
